Fireplace Tea and Talk
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Tony and Angela have a long awaited talk. This is a sequel to He's Gone. I was originally going to add on to that story but thought it needed its own story.
1. Fireplace Tea and Talk One

Supper was long over with and Angela was curled up in front of the fireplace a book lying in her lap. She had been trying to read for the past twenty minutes but thoughts kept intruding so she finally gave up. She missed Billy but there was more to it than just that. After the agonizing months she and Tony had spent dating other people Billy had brought them back together. Well, not quite. They still weren't where she wanted them to be but they were a lot closer than they were before that night. But, taking care of him had somehow restored a little bit of harmony in their home and especially in their relationship. Who knew that a sweet little boy from Brooklyn could have reunited Tony and her after their relationship had been nearly destroyed? But, that was what he had done and she would be forever grateful that he had come into their lives. If only his Grandmother hadn't taken him back. She knew she was being petty. After all she should be happy that she had recovered and was now able to take care of her grandson. She knew how much Billy had missed her. Even though the entire family had tried to make Billy feel at home none of them could take the place of his beloved Grandmother. She understood it. She did. But, still she missed him.

She sighed and rested her head against the chair's back. The cackling of the fire was soothing to her and a nice hot cup of tea would make it even more relaxing.

Tony was in the midst of cleaning up the kitchen but his mind wasn't on the task at hand. Instead it was on the quietness that had occurred since Billy had left. What had for a while been a house filled with his childish voice and laughter was now void. He had welcomed the chaos because for a brief time he and Angela were able to forget the horrible months they had spent dating others. But, with him gone they had to confront the awkwardness again. He put on the tea kettle because he felt like Angela could use a cup and because they needed to discuss a few things. They always were able to talk about any problem over a nice hot cup of tea. While he knew this was way more serious than problems they had in the past he hoped they would be able to. After the tea kettle whistled he poured two cups and went into the living room.

She was curled in front of the fireplace gazing into the flames her book unopened in her lap. A jolt of domesticity coursed through his veins. In a way it felt like he was about to bring a cup of tea to his wife. All the months he had spent dating Kathleen had never been like this.

"What would I do without you Angela?"

He had asked her that when they had visited Billy's Grandmother. The truth was he didn't want to know. He had almost found out and he be damned if he ever made a colossal mistake like that again. They were slowly working their way back to what they had before. This time he would do everything in his power never to mess up again. He walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea. She smiled her thanks.

"I thought you could use this."

"You always know don't you?"

"Yes." he said deeply causing a shiver to go down her spine. How did he do that? Just one word and she turned to mush She loved the feeling. No other man had ever made her feel like this.

He sat down on the other chair and sipped his own tea taking in the warmth of the fire and her.

"So, how are you doing?"

"A little better. I mean I miss him but I know how much he missed his Grandmother."

"Well at least we'll still be able to keep in touch."

"Yeah." she said softly causing a shiver to go through him. How did she do that? Just one word and he turned into jello. He loved the feeling. No other woman since Marie had made him feel like that.

They continued drinking their tea the silence and warmth from the fireplace cocooning them like a cozy blanket. There was so much that needed to be said but for the moment they reveled in the silence. For far to long they hadn't felt like this. He had been racked with guilt and remorse. She had been racked with pain and distress. But things were a little better now even though they had a lot to work through. Neither one wanted to bring up bad memories but if they were going to move on they needed to address the elephant in the room. They both knew it was going to be painful but the healing needed to begin.

He looked at her in her blue night gown-the same one she had been wearing their first night together. The same night he told her that she would never catch him doing something as stupid as sleeping with his employer. He chuckled silently to himself. Even though she was still his employer she was so much more now. She was his best friend. His co-parent. His confidant. His true love. His everything. He had nearly ruined it all over another woman. UGH what had he been thinking? STUNADA! he berated himself.

She looked over at him. He was gazing at her in pensive thought. She wish she knew what he was thinking. Or rather what she hoped he was thinking. But, what if he wasn't? What if all her hopes and dreams about being with him never came true? She had nearly found out a few months ago. Of course they still would have had their friendship but that was all it was going to be if he had stayed with Kathleen. Thank goodness that hadn't happened. But, how did she know it wouldn't again? She didn't want to think it but they weren't an official couple so it was possible he could-NO- she wouldn't go there. They had grown much closer since then. True, they weren't were she wanted them to be but maybe they would be some day.

While he knew that the conversation would be one of the hardest they had ever had they had to if they ever wanted to get past what had happened.

"Angela? We need to talk."

"I agree." She didn't even have to ask. She knew.

Tony took a deep breath….


	2. Fireplace Tea and Talk Two

"I think we both know this won't be an easy conversation to have." he started "But um we can't let this hang over our heads forever."

"You're right. I'm just…." she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Scared Tony. I'm scared. I know in my head we need to have this conversation and believe me there are a lot of things I want and need to say to you. But, in my heart I'm afraid that we may say things to each other that can't be undone."

"Like what?"

"Like I hated you. I hated you for sleeping with and deciding to date Kathleen after our talk in Jamaica. You asked me to wait for you to figure out what you wanted to do with your life. I understood. I did and I respected it. But, you didn't wait did you? You asked me to wait. So why couldn't you do that yourself?! "

"Angela.." he started but she held up her hand.

"Please let me finish." she implored. At his nod she continued. "The strange thing is if you had told me that what had happened between you and Kathleen in the motel room was just a one time thing, that you had just gotten caught up in the moment I would have been okay. I'm not saying I wouldn't have been hurt and angry but I can understand how two people can get caught up in a situation like that." She stopped and wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She regained her composure and continued. "But, when you told me that you didn't know whether or not it was over with her I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. I couldn't breathe. I was just devastated Tony. You chose her over me! You chose to have a romantic relationship with her after our talk in Jamaica. I guess I was a fool wasn't I? Because I foolishly thought we would take the next step when you either figured out what you wanted to do or when you graduated. I was willing to wait for you Tony. Why couldn't you show me the same respect?"

He shook his head. Everything she had said cut him to the core. But, there were things she needed to understand. He didn't look forward to telling her but they needed to rip the band aid off if they were ever going to heal. He looked over at her. She was looking over at him waiting for his response.

"Angela, you have to understand I couldn't just walk away from Kathleen. I couldn't just sleep with her and dump her the next day. I had to at least see if there was anything more there than just sex."

"Oh I get it Tony!" she interrupted angrily her face red hot. "You couldn't walk away from her. You couldn't dump HER but you could walk away from me and a chance at a relationship that we had been building for nearly seven years! I guess the sex was phenomenal wasn't it?!"

He was taken aback by her vehemence. But, at the same time he knew it was necessary. Painful yes but necessary.

"Angela, it wasn't like that. I mean yeah we dated and yeah we had sex. But, that's all it was. Yes, we had things in common. We were-are at the same social status. We're both going to college years after most people. I guess I just saw a kindred spirit in her. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's true. However, no matter how hard I tried to have romantic feelings for her I just couldn't. To tell you the truth at first I wish I could have because I didn't think I was good enough for you. In fact I still don't. So I tried to force a relationship with her that at least on my part wasn't there and never would be." He looked down at the floor and sighed. When he looked up and over at her she was wiping fresh tears from her eyes. He felt his own eyes prickling with tears and swallowed hard. After a few moments after they both got themselves under control he continued.

"The thing is Angela I couldn't forget about you. I tried. I tried denying my feelings for you. But, as the saying goes: *The heart wants what the heart wants.* "I'm sorry Angela. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for hurting us." He got off his chair and knelt down before her. Taking her hand in his he continued. "I'm asking for another chance. Another chance to have the relationship we should have had before I screwed everything up. Because now I know that I can't live without you. Remember when we visited Billy's Grandmother in the hospital and I asked you what would I do without you?"

She nodded and smiled softly through her tears.

"Because the truth is I can't. I can't imagine my life without you." He smiled softly at her. "What had started out as my wanting a job so Sam could grow up in a good neighborhood and you needing a housekeeper and someone to help raise Jonathan and Mona of course." They both laughed at that. "Well it certainly is more than that now."

"Yes, it is."she agreed. She was cautiously optimistic. But, as always her reserved nature was at the forefront. She didn't want to get her hopes up. She had done that in the past and had been rejected time and time again. Would this time really be different? But, as the George Michael song went. *You gotta have Faith.* She chuckled to herself. While George Michael wasn't her type of music the phrase certainly helped. She had to have Faith.

He continued. "In fact it is so much more that it scares and amazes me at times. But, sometimes you have to take a leap of Faith." She smiled at his choice of words. Faith. That is what they both needed.

"So will you give me-us another chance?" he implored her his puppy dog eyes making her melt. Suddenly she realized this was sort of like a marriage proposal. Tony was on his knees pleading for heart how long before he was on his knees again pleading for her to marry him? Shaking herself out of her reverie she answered by gently touching her lips to his.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully knowing the answer but wanting verbal confirmation from her.

"Yes." she smiled.

The relief on his face was so cute and funny she nearly laughed out loud. She refrained however when he got up and pulled her up with him. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

"I love you Angela." he breathed.

"I love you too." she smiled.

Finally their secret and true feelings were out. No anesthesia. No sleep talking. Just honest revelations of their feelings. They both felt like the sun had just come out after a long gloomy rainy day. They went back to kissing not wanting to let go of each other. After a while Tony reluctantly pulled himself away from her.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight?"

She was stunned. Well stunned and very happy. But, her head prevailed once again over her heart when she remembered something he had said in Jamaica.

"Tony, I thought you didn't want to do *this* until or um unless we were married."

"Yeah, I did say that. But, the reason was that at the time I well I was scared."

"You were scared?"

"Yeah, of my feelings for you. I wanted you that night Angela. I did. But, I knew if we had gone to bed that night it wouldn't have been a one time thing. I just - I wasn't ready for more than at the time. So as difficult as it was I had to pull myself away. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. So will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." her answer was simple but they knew their night wouldn't be and they were both looking forward to it.

Hand in hand they ascended the stairs.


End file.
